


Say That I'm the Only One

by bemynewobsession



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Servant/Queen AU, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Triss, a sorceress bound to the leader of the Circle of Eight Philippa Eilhart, finds her way into a position as personal servant-and personal spy to Queen Yennefer of Vengerberg.





	Say That I'm the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think, hmm I should finish the four Fitzwells and one Merihart WiPs that I have. And then I sit and write a Trissefer AU.

Yennefer sighed as she pulled the fake phallus out of Geralt and unclipped herself from the straps. Even dominating her favorite Hexer had done nothing to quell her fears and paranoia about her court. 

“Whass wrong Yen?” Geralt slurred as she flopped down next to him on her bed. He always sounded as though he’d been heavily drugged just after orgasm. 

She traced over the multitude of scars on his back, relishing in the way he flinched slightly when her fingernail traced over a nasty recent burn. 

“Oh, it’s nothing Geralt. And yet, it is  _ everything _ ,” Yennefer started, turning over and throwing an arm over her eyes in frustration. 

The white-haired man got up on one elbow to look at her. “D’you need me to, you know,  _ finish  _ you?” Yennefer pulled her arm down from over her eyes to glare at him pointedly. “Honestly Geralt, this has absolutely nothing to do with you,”

She could practically sense the dopey grin that came over his face at her words. He leaned forward and pulled her arm off her face. “C’mon Yen. Tell me what is going on with you? Maybe I can help?” 

Yennefer rolled her eyes at his earnesty. She pitched forward to sit up, nearly clunking head’s with the white-haired man. She pulled her knees in towards her chest, grabbing around them in a sort of hug before placing her chin on the top of one. 

“I believe someone in my court conspires to throw a coup. Or assassinate me. Whatever is easiest.” Geralt’s cat eyes widened minisculely before returning to their thin slits. “Perhaps I can help then Yen. I  _ am  _ the court Hexer after all,” His last words were emphasized with a wave of his hand. 

“Just point me in the direction of who I need to kill and it shall be done.” Yennefer made a noncommittal sound of annoyance. “I don’t know  _ who  _ is trying to do this Geralt, my visions and sense of the future has always been far from clear.” She propped her chin up on her fist, obviously pondering what to do.

Geralt looked away momentarily before turning back to her. “Yen, sounds like you need a spy of sorts. To dig up information for you.” Yennefer started to scoff at the notion before she realized that perhaps the man was right. 

“That is not a half-bad idea my good Hexer. However, I trust noone and noone trusts me. How will I  _ ever  _ acquire a spy?” The white-haired man tapped his chin in thought. They sat in silence a few more moments before Yennefer suddenly gasped. 

“Geralt! That’s it!” She grabbed his arms excitedly. Geralt pulled back at the devilish look in his queen’s violet eyes. 

“I don’t need to  _ acquire  _ a spy! I can  _ make  _ one!” The white-haired man gave a confused sound in response. Yennefer shoved him away and rolled herself off the bed. Geralt laid there dazed momentarily before standing up and walking over to where Yennefer was now pacing. 

“I’d need someone who looks trusting. Someone young. Someone fresh. Someone that I could  _ mould.”  _ Geralt simply stayed silent. She never wanted to hear him talk whenever she got like this. 

“Ah! I’ve got just the plan Geralt! I’ll go down to the kitchen and the servant’s quarters tomorrow. Perhaps it is time I finally take up the court suggestion of having a  _ personal  _ servant.” The man could only gulp at the maniacal grin that spread across her face.

                                                                                                                                [x] 

Triss had only been working in the kitchens of the Vengerberg castle for barely a fortnight, but she was already desperately missing her mistress. She was beginning to wish that Philippa had chose someone else to work their way into Queen Yennefer’s court. 

_ “Triss. There is no one I trust more for this job.” Triss opened her mouth to argue, but found that no sound came out. She couldn’t stand the thought of being away from her mistress, much less the thought of serving another.  _

_ She shuddered as she felt Philippa run the riding crop over her back and bare buttocks. “Mistress, I jus- unh!” Her words were interrupted with a crack of the crop across her back. She whimpered in both pain and pleasure.  _

_ Triss felt her mistress get up on the bed just before a hand wrapped around her body and flipped her over. The blindfold her mistress had put on made the turn disorienting. She could feel Philippa’s sweet breath on her face.  _

_ “Now now, my pet. I will hear no arguments from you. I need someone in Yennefer’s court I can trust. It has been too long since the Circle of Eight had an voice in the Vengerberg monarch’s ear.” Soft lips trailed down Triss’s face before ending at her throat. Her mistress sucked at the hollow of it. Triss was sure it would bruise for weeks.  _

_ “Mistress! I-I” A slender hand captured her jaw in an almost bruising grip.  _

_ “If the next words out of your mouth are not something along the lines of acquiescence Triss, you will sorely regret it.”  _

_ Triss nodded her head into Philippa’s hand. “I will not fail you Mistress.”  _

The last two weeks, Triss’s mind had been occupied with thoughts of her mistress. She had no experience in being a servant or anything of that nature so she had been placed in a low station in the kitchens. 

She had not laid eyes on the queen even once. Triss felt like a failure to her mistress. 

She busied herself now in scrubbing the floors. She did not want a repeat of the day prior when the head maid had hit her hands with a wooden spoon for not having a clean floor. 

“Merril! Merril get up!” It took Triss a moment to recognize her faux name she had given to the other servants. 

Triss looked up and saw that all the other servants were lining up near the stove. She rolled her eyes. This was the third time just today that they had checked if anyone was stealing any silverware. It was nearing midnight now and many of the servants would be heading to bed soon anyway. 

She stood next to a young boy that she had befriended on the first day named Alvin. He worked in the kitchens as well. 

“Alvin, what’s this about? Why are we getting checked again?” Alvin shook his dirty blonde head at Triss’s words. 

“T’ain’t any regular inspection Ms. Merril! There are whispers amongst the higher level staff that the queen herself is coming by!” Triss couldn’t stop the gasp that tore from her lips at the mention of the queen. What luck!

A sudden silence fell around the room. Triss could feel the tension rising in the air that was abruptly ruined by the sound of a young page announcing the queen’s arrival. 

“Presenting! Her majesty, Queen Yennefer of Vengerberg! The Horsewoman of War and Leader of the People!” Triss stood shock still as the rest of the servants bowed to their queen. Why had her mistress not told her how hauntingly beautiful the queen was?

How could Triss be expected to be able to speak with the queen without stammering and looking like a fool? 

“The queen’s presence demands you bow wench!” Rough hands pushed at her back, forcing her to bend at her waist. 

“Just a moment,” A lovely accented voice echoed through the air. Triss’s eyes caught the sight of perfectly polished women’s boots on the floor in front of her before a gloved hand tilted her head up. 

Triss gulped almost audibly. The queen stood before her in all of her raven haired glory. Philippa had not been lying or exaggerating when she said that the queen had unnatural violet eyes. Triss was also shocked to notice that she was taller than the queen. If the other woman hadn’t had a raised heel on her boot, Triss would be a full head taller. 

The queen turned Triss’s head back and forth by her jaw before pulling her hand away. A haunting grin came across the other woman’s face. 

“Tell me, girl, what is your name?” Triss had to physically bite her tongue to prevent from blurting out her true name. 

“Merril. Your majesty.” Triss performed a clumsy curtsy at her ‘introduction’. She could feel the queen’s burning eyes following her down, staring at her through the motions. 

Triss stood back upright slowly. The queen gave her one last slow look of her body, stopping pointedly at her breasts, before smiling wryly at Triss. 

“Come now, Merril. You are going to be my new personal servant.” The queen turned around to leave the kitchens leaving Triss blushing violently and sputtering a whispered “W-what?” 

“Are you deaf, girl? I told you to follow me.” Triss suddenly felt the pull of magic wrap around her and pull her forward. The queen’s magic felt uncomfortably similar to Triss’s mistress’s and Triss could not fight the heat that shot to her core. 

The queen pulled her along with magic all the way the her bedroom before waving her guards off. 

Triss felt the pull of the queen’s magic leave her before the shorter woman grasped her by the arm and pulled her into her room with brute force. 

The queen sat on her bed and motioned for Triss to kneel before her on a pillow next to the bed. Again Triss felt the familiar rush of heat at the dominant gesture. 

Violet eyes fixed on her as the room remained silent. The few short seconds of silence were interrupted by the queen’s voice. 

“Now tell me, Merril. Have you any experience in taking care of a lady?” Triss nodded. 

“You  _ will  _ address me when I speak to you girl.” Triss fought back a shudder before responding. “Yes. I can help with putting on and taking off clothes as well as bathing, Your Majesty.” 

It wasn’t a lie. Triss helped Philippa with her clothes and baths quite regularly as her bound sorceress. 

The queen picked at a nail in absent-minded distraction. 

“Have you  _ known  _ many men Merril?” Triss choked at the question. “Y-your Majesty!” 

The queen leaned forward towards Triss, close enough that Triss could clearly smell the lilac scent of the other woman. 

“Answer the question Merril.” Triss looked away in shame before answering. “Only two, Your Majesty, but I have known several more women.” 

“I did not ask you about women, girl, but I will take the information to heart. I shall ask you more questions in this regard later For now, it is time for my bath.” The queen stood and motioned towards a second door in her bedroom, leading to what Triss assumed was the bathing chamber. 

“Well?” Triss looked towards the queen, who was standing in the middle of the room with a look of great expectation on her face. 

“You said you knew how to dress and undress and lady, Merril. Show me you weren’t lying.” Triss tripped over the pillow she had been kneeling on to reach the queen. 

She knelt down in front of her and slowly unbuckle and pull off the queen’s boots, pausing to give the older woman an opportunity to step out of them. 

Triss had been right in her assumption in the kitchens. She was indeed a full head taller than the queen when she again stood to take care of the strings and buttons at the front of the queen’s top. 

Her hands were shaking as she pulled off the first layer of the queen’s jacket. It fell to the floor unceremoniously. The queen was left in a long white undershirt and her gloves. Triss moved next to take off the gloves. 

As her hands reached the queen’s, Triss could not help but be struck at the intimacy of her motions. The first glove came off and was put on top on the queen’s jacket. Triss paused as she now held the queen’s bare hand in her own hands. 

“Come now girl, I haven’t got all day!” Triss snapped out of her reverie and worked much more quickly to divulge the queen of the rest of her clothing. She accidentally let her knuckles brush against the small of the queen’s back as she had removed the woman’s pants. 

The queen now stood nearly naked before her, black underwear the only hindrance between the queen and full nudity. 

The queen sighed and stretched before pulling her underwear off herself. Triss couldn’t stop her own ogling at the sight of the queen fully naked. 

Mere hours ago she had been worried she would fail her mistress in her quest to get an ear near the court of the queen and now she stood before the now nude queen. 

“Ah. I know you said you had experience in bathing a lady, but I am afraid now is when we part for the night. You will take the bedroom next to mine. The guards will show you.” The queen waved her hand and Triss felt a rush of magic over her. She was suddenly in the corridor in front of the queen’s bedroom. 

_ If the queen has magical knowledge of instantaneous warp, she surely knows how to disrobe with magic. Perhaps it was a test?  _ Triss’s mind swam with tumultuous thoughts of what had just occurred. 

The guard nearest to her pointed her towards what was now her new bedroom. It was twice as large as a single servant’s quarters that she had shared with three other women. 

She pulled off her shoes and flopped down on the bed heavily, hoping for sleep. Though her body was tired, she couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened today and what it meant for her future.

**Author's Note:**

> As always contact me @theodoracrain-s on tumblr. If anything seems OOC or weird, just trust me, I have a plan.


End file.
